


A Child of Two Worlds

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Telepathy, Threesome (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave, Nyota and Spock discover how comfortable they are in their friendship after their break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child of Two Worlds

Nyota's eyes scanned the crowded bar, not looking for anyone in particular. Gaila had long since found a companion for the evening and, getting the okay from Nyota, had taken off with him. Which was fine with Nyota. She was perched on a stool at the bar, looking fabulous in her glittery, black dress, and was perfectly content to people-watch until something interesting happened. Occasionally a gentleman would approach and strike up a conversation, but she politely turned each one away. She wasn't looking for companionship. Sometimes a familiar face would swim into view from within the crowd, and Nyota would almost hope not to be seen. She looked toward the shadowy corner tables, wondering if she ought to slink off into the dark to hide and watch the crowd in peace, but she quickly spotted more familiar faces there, so decided to simply turn and face the bar for a while.

"You do not wish to dance?" asked a familiar voice. Nyota looked around and found Spock standing next to her. She felt a strange sense of relief to see him, despite her desire to be alone, and gave him a huge smile.

"Well, hello, stranger," she said. "Take a seat. And no, I don't want to dance." She gave him a half-impressed, half-disbelieving look. "Why are _you_ asking me?"

Spock seemed at first confused by the question as he took the stool next to her, but then quickly caught on. "That was not meant as an invitation. I was simply inquiring as to why you are not dancing, as I know you enjoy it."

"Ah, I see," she said with a nod. "For a moment there, I thought you'd loosened up since we stopped seeing each other."

"I would think that my avoidance of dancing would be seen as a well-informed choice by those who are acquainted with me."

Now she really did look impressed. "A joke at your own expense? Who are you and what've you done with my ex-boyfriend?"

The right side of his mouth twitched upward. "I thought you might appreciate that. Are you having a pleasant evening?"

"Lovely. I guess this is you checking up on me."

"I am simply conversing with you as I would with any other acquaintance."

She nodded and dropped her gaze for a moment. "You didn't have to come over. You could have asked how I was from wherever you were."

"True. But telepathic communication is often considered intrusive and rude within platonic relationships."

She looked at him and cocked her head. "Ours isn't just any platonic relationship, Spock."

"You would not be offended by my presence in your mind?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. You're … you're _you_. This is me, this is _us_. You don't ever have to worry about intruding."

His eyes dropped from her face as he considered this. With a single nod, he met her eyes again and said, "Very well. I am pleased that we can continue to be close."

She was glad of that too and she smiled warmly at him.

"You are not accompanied by anyone?" he asked.

"Oh, Gaila was here, but, well, you know her. I'm in kind of a weird place these days since you and I broke up. I'm learning to appreciate being alone, and yet …"

"And yet?"

She frowned. "I don't know. _Something_."

"Do you wish to remain alone?"

"Oh, no, no," she said quickly. "Don't go. I'm actually really happy to see you. Maybe you're the something I was referring to." With a shrug she looked away and signaled to the barman. She ordered two shots of something clear and emerald green, and nudged one of the little glasses in Spock's direction.

"Nyota," he began, but she cut him off.

"We're on shore leave. Live a little. It won't affect you anyway."

"Precisely. Which begs the question, what is the point?"

"To not let a lady drink alone." She picked up her shot and held it aloft. "To still being friends."

She watched him consider her toast, watched his eyes dart away for a moment as he nodded once, showing his approval. He then picked up his shot and raised it.

"To our continued platonic relationship," he said. Nyota smiled, clinked her glass against his and downed hers in a single, smooth movement, shivering a little as the alcohol went down. Spock was a little slower with his, but not by much, and when he put his empty glass down, he showed no signs of having consumed anything.

"So, have you been seeing anyone?" she asked. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"No," he answered simply. He then went quiet and studied her. "You are comfortable discussing this topic?"

She was about to answer when Kirk emerged from the crowd and approached them with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, hello, hello," he said as he sauntered up to them. "Nyota." He leaned over and bestowed a kiss upon her cheek. "I can call you that, right? Now that we're all out of uniform and everything."

"Yes, Captain, it's fine," she said with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you she and I met in a place like this?" Jim said to Spock. "Riverside Shipyard. 'Member that?" he asked her.

"Oh, how could I forget?" she laughed.

"Was I an ass? I was an ass, wasn't I?"

"Absolutely, but you were at least entertaining before the brawl started."

"I'm nothing if not considerate. Gotta keep the ladies smiling, right? Spock!" Jim clapped Spock on the back. "My good man, how's the night treating you?"

"Satisfactorily thus far."

"You two have anything planned later on?"

"Not sure yet," said Nyota. "Why?"

"Because me and my crew have been invited to a little after party by some lovely young ladies that I've been chatting with for the last 30 minutes. I expect you both to be there." At that, Jim gave them his charismatic smile, then turned and headed into the crowd, making a b-line for a group of attractive young women.

"He is still interested in you," Spock said once Jim had departed. Nyota gaped at him.

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"I have lived amongst humans long enough to recognize human sexual interest when I see it. The captain is still attracted to you."

"Well, he can look all he wants, but he's not touching. He's my captain; I can't get involved with him."

"I take it you are also not yet seeing anyone."

"Nope. No one."

"Is there no one you are interested in?"

She chuckled and asked, "Is there no one _you're_ interested in?"

"I believe I inquired first."

"You actually want to have this conversation?"

"You did ask about my relationship status before Jim interrupted. I assume that means you are comfortable with the topic."

"Oh, _I'm_ fine with it. It's you I'm not sure about."

"I have always encouraged honesty and frankness in our relationship."

"True, but you always had a wicked jealous streak."

"That is no longer an issue. To use a term often employed by yourself and your peers, I am 'over it'."

"Seriously? Okay, then. Answer me this: who do _you_ think I'd be interested in?"

Spock canted his head.

"You know me better than anyone. What sort of guy do you think I might go for after a long-term relationship?"

Spock looked away and scanned the bar. Nyota followed his gaze and spotted Jim again.

"Ohh, no." She gave him a stern look. "Try again, please."

"If he was not your captain, would he be a viable option?"

She shook her head. "Not my type. Too cocky. Too … _Jim_."

"One cannot be 'too Jim'."

"Oh, he's definitely too Jim. Next."

Spock went searching again and landed on Hikaru Sulu, with Pavel Chekov not far away.

"You're joking, right?" Nyota asked. "Pavel's a kid."

"He is considered an adult in many cultures." Spock frowned. "Although, I do wonder if he is old enough to be in this establishment."

"He and I are friends, I would never sleep with him."

"After being involved in a long-term courtship, I thought perhaps you would be interested in something more frivolous for your next conquest."

"Okay, let's not use the term 'conquest' in reference to Pavel. Makes me feel like a dirty old lady."

"You are not that much older than he is."

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I have no idea what I want right now, which is why I'm not actively looking."

"Definitely not Ensign Chekov, then."

"Definitely not. Not that he's not adorable, but I feel more maternal towards him than anything else."

"What about Lt. Sulu?"

Nyota looked at Hikaru, sized him up for a moment. "He's pretty. Great hair. Nice voice too. He's athletic. Graceful … I dunno, maybe …"

"He would be an ideal choice for a long-term involvement."

"Mm, I know. That's the problem."

"Please explain."

She sighed and looked at Spock again. "Like I said, I don't know what I want right now, and I wouldn't want to start something that I'd have to then put a stop to and risk hurting him."

"These scenarios are hypothetical."

Nyota glanced at Hikaru again. "Yeah," she said distractedly.

"We _are_ speaking hypothetically, are we not?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. I'm just thinking too much, I guess." She turned toward the bar and summoned the barman again. She ordered them both two more shots and downed hers without waiting for Spock, who consumed his a second later. The alcohol was beginning to work its magic, making her feel warm and slightly boneless. She began to bob her head to the music.

"Is Mr. Sulu a viable option for you?" Spock asked. "Are you actually considering him as a mate?"

"No," she said immediately. "Absolutely not. But are you going to go through the entire _Enterprise_ crew? Next you're going to ask about Dr. McCoy."

"Actually, yes, I was going to suggest him next."

She laughed heartily at that. "Spock, seriously –"

"He is older, more experienced, more apt to understand that you do not want to get too heavily involved. And he is more comfortable with his emotions than I ever could be. I thought you might appreciate that."

"Well, maybe, but he's been through a pretty messy divorce, hasn't he?"

"I do not know specific details of his life before Starfleet, but yes, he is divorced."

Nyota sucked a little breath of air in through her teeth and grimaced. "I don't know. I think the divorce might've messed him up a bit. And he seems like he'd be kind of a pushover."

"Please elaborate."

"He's stubborn and strong-willed, but one stern look can make him back right down."

Spock cocked his head. "I have not experienced this with him."

Nyota smiled. "Okay, he doesn't back down with _you_ , but he has with me. Maybe it only works with women."

"This would be problematic for you?"

She shrugged. "I like a challenge." She summoned another pair of shots for them both, downed hers and then said, "That's why we were so good together. You could admit when you were wrong, but you were never weak. And your arguments – oh god!" she laughed. "I had to really be on my toes to win a fight with you."

"I was under the impression that those arguments annoyed you."

"Well … maybe sometimes. But to be honest, I appreciated the challenge." She smiled at him as he considered her words.

"I appreciated the challenges you presented to me as well," he said with a gracious nod of his head.

She rested her temple on the heel of her hand, elbow on the bar, and just gazed at him for a moment. "You're pretty darned cool, you know that?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I assume you are not referring to my demeanor or body temperature."

She laughed. "You know I'm not."

He nodded, then held up the shot he had yet to consume and said, "To you, Nyota."

Her smile broadened as he threw back the third shot in her honor.

"Okay, so we've ruled out Jim," she said, wriggling around a bit to get more comfy on her stool; she was actually starting to enjoy their little game. "Don't get me wrong, I love the guy and he's an excellent captain, but he and his ego seem to be very happy together already and I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Spock nodded. "Noted."

"And we've ruled out Pavel, because he's practically like a baby brother to me. We've ruled out Hikaru, because I think he might want to propose after we had sex. We've ruled out McCoy, because …" She paused and frowned at him. "I can't even believe you suggested him. He's not even here."

"He is of an appropriate age and is a responsible, mature, healthy male."

Her eyebrows went up. "Perhaps _you'd_ like to go for him, then."

"I am simply stating the facts. Although I do think his emotionalism would prove unappealing to you in the long run."

"Tell me about it. So, who does that leave?"

Just then, the barman stepped up to them and set too shot glasses down in front of them, each filled with something white and creamy. "These are from the gentleman at the end of the bar," he said, jerking his bald head to his right. Spock and Nyota both glanced that way and saw a familiar, smiling face watching them from underneath an army-style cap. He was leaning casually against the bar, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other holding a tumbler of amber liquid. He raised his glass to them, and then looked away as he sipped his drink.

"Scotty!" Nyota exclaimed, answering her own question, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Spock again. He met her gaze and of course wasn't nearly as amused as she was. He gave her a quizzical look, and she ended up giggling into her hand.

"You do not consider him a prospect either?" he asked.

"Well … he's … Scotty. You know, he's funny, kind of whimsical and … _Scotty_."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is this similar to being 'too Jim'?"

"Possibly."

He craned his neck to look at Scotty again. "Mr. Scott is something of an enigma. He seems fairly in touch with his emotions."

Nyota turned her gaze on Scotty again as well, really looking at him now, her giggles subsiding. "But he's got this laid back thing about him too," she said thoughtfully.

"Agreed. He is mature enough to be interested in something long term –"

"But still easy going enough that he might be okay with just a fling."

"He is even-tempered –"

"But strong-willed enough to speak his mind and intelligent enough to pose compelling arguments."

"And he is certainly not too young."

"'Bout 36, isn't he?"

"That is correct."

"Huh."

"You have an observation to share?"

She turned to face him again. "No, no, I'm just thinking."

Spock studied her for a moment. "Have your considerations of Mr. Scott become more than hypothetical?"

"Well …" she said, wincing a bit. She glanced back at Scotty once more and looked him up and down, her eye traveling from his face all the way down his body to his sneakers, then back up again, this time stopping right at his crotch. She uncrossed and then recrossed her legs and fidgeted in her seat. _Was_ she seriously considering Scotty? Really? He was an attractive man, sweet, charming in his way. But odd, though, perhaps a little too in love with engines.

She turned back to the bar and picked up her shot. "He was nice enough to send these, so …" She held hers up and said, "To Scotty, then?"

Spock followed suit. "To Mr. Scott." They clinked and then drank. It was like drinking a little shot of liquid chocolate; sweet and creamy, and with an immediate warming effect that spread throughout the entire body. Nyota looked at her now empty shot glass with an impressed frown on her face. "Mm," she hummed as she licked her lips. "These are good."

"It has what most humans would consider an inoffensive flavor."

"More than inoffensive, it's … whoa." Suddenly, the room seemed to tilt to the left a little bit. Then the space directly in front of her seemed to bend right in the center as though an invisible finger was poking at it. She felt like her brain was rotating and like gently massaging fingers were dancing up her limbs in an endless line. She put her glass down and gripped the bar to keep herself steady. "What … was in … those things?" she said carefully, unable to get the words out any faster.

"I believe what we just consumed was Torelian Crème," Spock said, examining his shot glass.

"I thought … that was illegal."

"This must be one of the few planets on which it has been legalized."

The effect was already wearing off, and in all honestly, Nyota was sad to see it go. As disorienting as it had been, it had also been rather pleasant. She glanced back at Scotty again and gave him another once-over with her eyes.

"Nyota?"

"Hm?" Her face snapped back around toward Spock. "I'm paying attention."

"You were examining Mr. Scott again."

"Well … yeah. Sorry." She frowned. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Spock's eyes darted from her to Scotty, then back again. "Excuse me," he said suddenly, slipping down off his bar stool and heading to where Scotty stood chatting with an unfamiliar group of people.

"Spock!" she called, but then immediately slapped her hands over her mouth as though trying to stuff the cry back inside. She'd said it loud enough for Scotty to hear, and if Spock was about to do what Nyota thought he was about to do, then she didn't want Scotty thinking she had any part in it.

Spock was ignoring her anyway.

She turned away, faced the bar again and signaled to the barman to bring her another Torelian Crème. She threw it back and tried not to think about what was currently happening about ten feet to her left, and a moment later she didn't have to try all that hard because the shot's effects flared up inside her, leaving her blissfully unconcerned. She glanced around and spotted a pretty tan-skinned girl to her right, at the other end of the bar. The girl smiled at her and gave her a little wave, and Nyota did the same, suddenly thinking going home with someone like that could be very enjoyable. She then glanced away, smiling to herself and shaking her head; definitely no more Torelian Crèmes for the night.

She forgot she was supposed to be hiding in embarrassment and glanced over at Spock and Scotty. The people Scotty had been chatting with had taken their leave and Spock was saying something to him in a very serious manner while Scotty frowned at him. Nyota vaguely wondered what it might be like to watch the two of them kiss, and was right in the middle of picturing it when Scotty looked her way.

It took a moment, but she finally realized that she was gazing at him with a rather dopey look on her face. She sat up straight, turned away and tried to look interested in the bar before her, knowing she looked completely guilty. She hazarded another look at him. His eyes were still on her, and while he still looked slightly confused, it wasn't quite as bad now. His eyes went down to her legs, which extended, long and slightly shiny, from her short, black dress. Was he checking her out? With Spock right there? Scotty seemed to have the same thought, because he blinked as though coming out of a trance and looked at Spock again.

Spock gave Scotty a little goodbye nod, then turned and headed back to his seat, but he didn't sit. Nyota gave him a firm smack on the arm.

"What is the matter with you?" she hissed. He merely regarded her with a look of mild curiosity.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Nyota."

"What did you say to him?"

"I simply made it clear that if he were to express an interest in you, I would not be offended."

She was about to keep yelling at him, but his last words made her pause. "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, given your current requirements, he appears to be the best candidate of all the available males that we have discussed."

She laughed. "How did you even come to that conclusion? What's wrong with the other guys in this place, the ones who _aren't_ our coworkers?"

"You could certainly have one of them if you so choose. But I believe it is Mr. Scott you are interested in."

"Okay, hang on. Spock, this is … weird. You know? You and I were together, and now you're trying to set me up with our colleague."

"It need not be weird. He is aware that his engaging in coitus with you will not alter our working relationship –"

"Oh, sweet mother of …" Nyota covered her eyes with her hand.

"– and judging by the look he gave you while I was speaking with him, he _is_ interested, therefore you need not be concerned about rejection."

She looked at him in disbelief. "'Coitus'? Really?"

"I believe at this point I am engaging in what is often referred to as 'cock blocking'."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I will take my leave." He gave her a little bow. "Good evening, Nyota. It has been a pleasure speaking with you."

At that, Spock turned and walked away. She stared after him, her mouth still open in shock, and she didn't know which she was more shocked about; the fact that Spock had essentially just pimped her out, or the fact that he'd used the term "cock blocking".

When she looked around, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Scotty had sidled up to her without making a sound. She looked down at his feet; damn sneakers.

"Evening, Miss Uhura," he said, tipping his hat to her just a bit. The U's in her name sounded good on his tongue, and the rolled R was like music.

"Mr. Scott," she said with a nod.

"Well, this is a bit awkward, isn't it?" he said. "Erm … do you know what he said to me just now?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't ask him to do that. It's completely out of character for him. Do you know he just used the phrase 'cock blocking' in a sentence?"

Scotty smiled, his eyebrows shooting toward the ceiling. "Really? Well, good for him, I say. Good to see him loosening up a bit."

"Well, yeah, but …" She stopped and frowned at him. "Why'd you come over here?"

"Me? Oh, erm …" He shrugged and shuffled his feet. "I don't know. It's just the way you looked at me a moment ago, I wasn't sure … I mean, I thought he was having me on, but then I remembered who I was talking to, and then you looked at me and you seemed to like it when I had a little peek at your legs. I mean, if you don't mind me saying, I could be completely off the mark here."

She blinked at him, knowing she was blushing as she thought back to that moment. "I … you could tell I liked it? I mean, not that I did, I just … uh …"

He chuckled and rubbed his chin. "I thought I saw a little something in your eyes. I'm probably just drunk. They're very nice, by the way."

"What? Oh! My legs!" She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Scott."

"Oh, come now. What's all this formal business?" He slipped up onto the bar stool Spock had vacated and fixed her with his warm smile.

"Sorry. _Scotty_. Thank you. And thanks for the shots earlier."

"You're very welcome, lass. Thought you two could use a thrill."

"Well, they were quite thrilling, I have to say."

"Can I get you another drink?"

"No. God, no. But thank you."

They looked shyly at each other, then away, then back again, with big, half-embarrassed smiles plastered to their faces. Nyota couldn't deny it; Scotty was adorable when he was flustered.

"So, I have to ask," he said, "how in the world did all this come about? This thing with me, I mean."

"Oh, god," she laughed. "I don't even know. We were just talking and then the captain came over, and when he left, Spock said Jim was still interested in me – oh, uh, Jim hit on me the first time we met."

"No need to explain. If he hadn't been shiverin' his arse off when we met, I'm not convinced he wouldn't've hit on me too."

She laughed pretty hard at that, and without even realizing it she reached across and laid a hand on his thigh. When she did realize it, she looked at the hand as though it had betrayed her and yanked it back, giving Scotty an apologetic smile, though Scotty certainly didn't seem to have minded. His smile was at once shy, reassuring, sexy and sweet. All kinds of thoughts went tumbling through Nyota's mind, thoughts of Scotty aroused and pulling her close, the heat from his body enveloping her, the hardness at his crotch pressing against her, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered wonderfully filthy things to her in that beautiful, lilting brogue.

Her panties were damp. She shifted on her seat, uncrossing her legs and then recrossing them the other way, unintentionally drawing his eye down to watch. She flexed her thigh muscles a bit just to keep his eyes there for a moment longer.

"Um … what was I saying?" she said. "Right, Jim." She went on to explain the conversation she'd had with Spock. Scotty listened, nodding thoughtfully.

"So, let me see if I have this right," he said, "You just got out of a serious relationship, and while you're not interested in jumping into another one, you might like to have a little fun with someone nice."

"Yes."

"Jim's too brash, the boy's too young, Sulu seems too traditional, and the good doctor's too emotionally unstable. That about right so far?"

"Yep."

"And you think I'd be a good choice … why again?"

"Because you're the perfect combination of everything. You're confident without being cocky. You're boyish without being immature. You're sensitive without being damaged –"

"Oh, hang on now, who says I'm not damaged? You've seen how much I drink, haven't you?"

She laughed and involuntarily touched him again, this time his upper arm. "Stop it. You know what I mean. You haven't been, for lack of a better term, fucked up by a relationship … Wait, have you?"

"Fucked up? Nah. Annoyed? Yes. Inconvenienced? Yes. Physically injured? Absolutely."

His list went on for a while, and Nyota could not stop giggling. She wished the bar stools weren't bolted down so she could shimmy closer to him. When he stopped, she kind of wished he'd keep going; she could have listened to him roll his Rs all night.

"But you were saying?" he finally said. She wiped at the corners of her eyes, where moisture had begun leaking out from all of her laughter.

"Yeah, uh, where was I? Right, so the jury's still out on damaged, then?"

"Just to be safe, let's say it is."

"Okay. Well, you're analytical without being completely robotic … not that Spock's completely robotic. Or robotic at all, he's just … him. I mean … it doesn't matter." She waved a hand to dismiss whatever turn the conversation almost just took. "And, last but not least, you can one-night-stand without wanting to propose afterward."

He grinned. "Is 'one-night stand' a verb now."

"It is when you've had two Torelian Crèmes in a row, yes."

"I see. And who told you I could one-night-stand?"

She shrugged. "No one. Just a vibe I get from you, I guess."

"A vibe? What vibe, that I'm a great big man-whore?"

She laughed again, this time even snorting a little, and something about the way he said the word 'whore' made her want to uncross and recross her legs again. "No, of course not."

He nodded. "Is that really all you're looking for, then? Just a shag?"

"Well … maybe. I dunno. I'm definitely not looking for anything serious."

"Mm. Neither am I, to be honest."

"You know, now that I think about it … you're a 36-year-old man who's never been married, doesn't have any children and doesn't seem interested in a long-term relationship." She cocked her head. "What's up with that?"

He chuckled. "Ah, here we go."

"What?"

"It's the Guess That Baggage portion of the evening. It always comes down to this. You ladies always want to know what a man's 'deal' is."

"Oh, we do, do we?"

"You know you do."

"Okay." Nyota held up her hands in surrender. "You got me. I am curious about what might be wrong with you, so to speak. But now, why don't you try answering my question?"

"Not deflecting that easily with you, I see."

"Not a chance, pal. Come on, 'fess up."

He sighed. "I don't know. I've done the relationship thing and I think I'm just too much of a free spirit, you know?"

She was gazing at him as he spoke. His mouth turned down a little at the corners when he wasn't smiling and his lower lip pulled ever so slightly to the right when he was, or when he said certain words. When he laughed really hard, he threw his head back a bit, giving her a breathtaking view of his creamy-white throat. When he was explaining things, he used his hands a lot and the movement caught her eye. He had surprisingly well-manicured nails and smooth-looking skin.

"It's just never worked out," he said with a shrug, and Nyota was almost tempted to ask him to repeat that one little sentence just to hear the way his accent slithered through it. "I've been in love, sure, but I guess that alone is never really enough to make something last." He looked at her when he'd finished. "Really talking myself up here, aren't I?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Honesty is extremely sexy."

"Yeah? Well, you must be about ready to marry me, then."

They chatted for a while, and when she'd become thoroughly frustrated with her bar stool, Nyota stood, boldly took Scotty's hand and led him away to a dark little corner table where they sat together on a smooth, leather bench seat. She sat close, angling her body towards him, giving him every reason to want to close the small gap between them, and every indication that she wanted him to. She could have done it herself, slid closer and nestled against him, but decided to wait and see what he would do instead.

Scotty took the hint beautifully and slipped an arm across the backrest behind her. He sat with his legs spread, like any guy would, and allowed his knee to bump against hers. She didn't move hers out of the way.

"So, if you don't mind my asking," he said, "how come you two aren't together anymore?"

"Ah. There it is," she said with a nod.

"Were expecting that question, I guess."

"Yeah. It's okay, though, it's been long enough that I can talk about it now. Hell, it's been long enough that he can go around asking guys to sleep with me."

Scotty smiled his cute, slightly crooked smile, and all Nyota wanted to do was lean in and plant a trail of little kisses across his cheek to his mouth. He seemed to sense that, because his smile softened and his arm slipped down off the edge of the backrest to curl around her shoulders. He closed the gap between them completely, then, allowing her to cuddle into the little nook beneath his arm.

She looked up into his eyes. "Our relationship simply came to its logical conclusion," she explained.

"I see. Sounds like something he would say."

"It's exactly what he would say – _has_ said, in fact. And it's the truth. We both did what we went there to do, and … now it's done."

He nodded. "Are you better for having been with him?"

"Yes. I think he and I had a lot to teach each other. Probably, still do."

"So, this 'let's be friends' thing is genuine, then?"

"Sure, it is. What, you think he might be jealous or something?"

"Don't know. Never could figure him out."

"Oh, he's fine. He wants me to be happy. And I want him to be happy. And if he wanted to talk about his … need for companionship –"

"What, you'd send him off into the arms of Christine Chapel?"

Nyota's mouth twitched. "Maybe I would."

"Oh, come now. You can't even say that with a straight face."

"Hey, you don't know me."

"No, I don't," he admitted. "But can I tell you what I think?"

She nodded.

He licked his lips, took a breath and said, "I think you'd talk him out of it. If he came to you and said he wanted to go out and have a one-night stand – and I'm quite aware that he wouldn't, but that's not the point – you wouldn't just let it happen. You'd be subtle about it, cunning, scheming. You'd keep him talking until he managed to logic himself right out of the idea."

He was watching her with a little twinkle in his eye, a knowing sort of glint that simultaneously annoyed Nyota and made her want to shove her tongue in his mouth.

"Maybe I was mistaken," she said. "Maybe you are too cocky."

He chuckled. "Am I wrong? I'll admit it if I am."

She sighed. "No, you're not wrong. But in my defense, I never asked him to run off and try to get me laid. I would never ask that. I don't know, I think he's trying to prove something."

"Trying to prove that he doesn't feel what he feels, that he doesn't have to be ruled by his emotions like the rest of us."

Nyota shook her head. "Oh, Spock, you idiot."

"You want to go find him now, don't you?"

She looked up at him with a frown. "What? No, why would I …" But she trailed off as that knowing glint returned to his gaze. "I just … I just don't want _this_ –" She patted his knee. "– you and me, I mean, to be about anything other than you and me."

He nodded, and she could see her own resignation reflected in his eyes. He examined her whole face, from hairline to chin, as he moved a hand up to gently push her hair behind her ear. His fingertips grazed her ear's edge, then down her jaw line, and finally his thumb and forefinger took hold of her chin. Their lips were inches apart.

"For the record," she whispered, "I really, _really_ want to fuck you right now."

She thought she heard the slightest little stutter in his breathing, like her words had made his breath catch in his throat. He licked his soft-looking lips, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She would let him. Even if they'd decided not to be together tonight, it couldn't hurt to have one innocent little kiss. Although she supposed that at this point, with all their flirting and all the thoughts going through her mind, the kiss would be far from innocent.

He slipped his hand to the back of her neck, and she tilted her face up and parted her lips just a little. He closed his eyes as he leaned closer, so she shut hers too as his breath warmed her neck and his nose brushed her cheek. She tried desperately not to squirm and had to grip the fabric of his jeans to keep her hand from wandering toward his crotch. She wanted to touch him so badly. She imagined that he was as hard as she was wet, and she wanted to feel it. She wanted to take his hand and guide it up between her legs so he could feel her too.

Her efforts to keep from squirming began to fail as he cupped her face in his delicate hands. She tilted her head back further, just waiting to feel his mouth on her throat, and she was gripping his jeans so tight her hand was burning, and her breaths were beginning to quiver.

And then, for some reason, Spock floated into her mind. She missed him. Even now, with Scotty so close and hot and desirable, she missed Spock, missed the presence of his mind within hers, connecting with her in ways no one else ever could or would again. Perhaps she felt a little guilty attempting to be with another man now, perhaps that was why Spock had popped into her head at such an inopportune moment. She didn't mind it, though. She allowed the thought of him to sit inside her mind, pretending it really was Spock's consciousness, pretending, with a perverse sense of pleasure, that he was watching and liking it. She squirmed in her seat, able to provide the tiniest bit of pressure to her most sensitive areas if she moved just right. And she waited, letting thoughts of Spock increase, expand and mingle with thoughts of Scotty.

And then she felt Scotty's lips on the tip of her nose, and she laughed with embarrassment. She opened her eyes and found him smiling shyly at her.

"Now, let me explain," he said, dropping his hands from her face and attempting to pry her hand from his jeans. "I was going to … Woman, you've got a grip like a vice, you know that?"

She released his jeans, letting him take her hand and kiss it. "I'm sorry. I had to hold on tight lest my hand go wandering."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, then. But see, I was going to give you a proper kiss, but, well, I don't know about you, but it doesn't quite feel like the right time."

She shook her head. "No. It doesn't. I would've kissed you anyway, though."

"If it's going to happen, then it'll happen."

"You really think that we'll have another chance after tonight?"

"Who knows? But I should let you get back to whatever you're off to do."

"I'm off to give Spock a piece of my mind. If I can find him in this place."

"Oh, he's just over there."

"What?" She followed his eyes, twisting around and peering across the room, her gaze piercing through the milling crowd like a laser and zeroing in on the one familiar face. He wasn't looking at them just then, but he had a prime spot for spying, and it never once crossed Nyota's mind that he _wasn't_ standing there for the express purpose of watching her and Scotty. Her suspicions were confirmed when his eyes darted her way and locked with hers for a split second before darting away again. He then took a sip of whatever he was drinking and tried to look innocent.

And then it hit her; her thoughts of him hadn't been a random occurrence, they hadn't even been her own thoughts. They really had been him, slipping into her mind, checking up on her just like he'd always done before.

"That bastard," she said, though she couldn't help but smile. "Has he been there the whole time?"

"Pretty much. Part of the reason things don't quite feel right, I suppose."

She gave Scotty an apologetic look. "I suppose you should've been the one asking about baggage, not me."

He smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I knew what I was getting into."

She was grateful for his understanding. With a sigh of resignation, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before bidding him goodnight and slipping away.

 

* * *

Spock said nothing when Nyota approached and punched him on the arm. He simply frowned at her and massaged his bicep.

"You," she said with a reluctant smile on her face.

"Yes?" Spock asked.

"You and your … your … _ways_."

"Have I done something?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent. I _felt_ you."

Spock took a breath to respond, then reconsidered. He cocked his head ever so slightly and said, "You believe I had an ulterior motive in informing Mr. Scott of your interest."

"Don't pretend you didn't."

"What do you believe my motive was?"

"Initially? To prove that you're over everything. That you're above everything. That you're not at the mercy of your emotions like the rest of us. That you can watch someone you love go off with someone else and not have it affect you. Then you saw me with him and freaked out, so you slipped into my head to spy on me." She shook her head. "Spock, I don't expect you to not be affected by our break-up. You've nothing to prove to me."

"I never meant to imply that I was not affected by it."

She gave him a skeptical look. "You weren't trying to prove that you're Mr. Emotionless?"

"I am your friend. I was simply fulfilling my duty as such."

"By setting me up with another man?"

"I have observed this behavior in other platonic relationships. It is quite common."

"Yeah, but Spock, you're my ex, you're not expected to be okay with that."

"Do you not wish me to be okay with it?"

Her mouth moved soundlessly for a moment. "I … you … Don't change the subject."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence until Nyota crossed her arms and grudgingly admitted, "Okay, well … maybe I'm glad that you're not entirely comfortable seeing me with someone else."

"Nyota," Spock said gently. "I wish for you and I to remain on good terms. Now that our romantic relationship has run its course, I –"

"Spock, Spock, stop. We're good." She looked directly into his eyes and grasped his arms. "You and me, we're fine. We don't need to prove anything, okay? We just move forward and heal in our own time. You don't have to force it. We may never be okay seeing each other with other people, and that's … well, maybe that's not okay. I don't know, but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that it's too soon to be setting me up with some other guy."

Spock considered her words for a moment. "I apologize if my actions have offended you."

She smiled and shook her head. "They didn't. It was very sweet of you. Weird and awkward, but sweet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gave her a single nod.

"He was an appropriate selection, was he not?"

"Who, Scotty?" She glanced around, toward the table where she and Mr. Scott had looked so engrossed in one another. Mr. Scott was no longer there, and when Spock scanned the room, there was no sign of him anywhere. He looked down at Nyota again and found her conducting the same search.

"Perhaps he has gone ahead to the after party Jim mentioned earlier," he suggested.

"Maybe," she said absently. She then looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and said, "I wasn't … I don't care where he's gone. He and I are just friends, and we're barely even that, really."

"Nyota, if the two of you are interested in each other, how you act on that interest should not have anything to do with me."

She smiled and shook her head. "You know, I said the exact same thing to him, but I was using it as a reason _not_ to be with him. You see, this is why I wasn't looking to be with anyone right now, because it's complicated and messy and … You know what? Forget all this, come dance with me."

He arched an eyebrow. "I believe we had this discussion earlier."

"I'm serious." She took a step back from him and gestured for him to follow. Spock's back stiffened.

"Nyota –"

She got a look on her face just then that Spock recognized, a look that meant she wasn't about to back down. He knew she was mentally counting to three and when the countdown ended, she would drag him out onto the dance floor by force. Spock was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to, but he eyed her warily anyway. No, of course she couldn't outmatch him physically … of course not.

He came to the conclusion that it was best to go with her. To avoid making a scene. He put his drink down and followed her. She took his hand and led him into the dancing crowd, carefully nudging other patrons out of the way. She looked happy enough as she moved with her signature grace to the thumping beat and watched Spock awkwardly bob to the music and try to blend in. She let him twirl her and then fell into his arms, laughing. She felt good, familiar. He held onto her longer than he should have, and she let him, letting him dance with her that way to a very fast song.

She smiled up at him, and the look in her eyes was something like gratitude. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew enough to realize that she was content in that moment. She didn't look lonely or like she had missed an opportunity. There was no longing in her gaze, no regret, and he was grateful for that, that she was happy. He was happy they were still friends, and he realized that in that moment, even if he was not normally one for dancing, he was more than happy to be dancing with her.

"You and Mr. Scott," he said into her ear. "It was not entirely unpleasant, seeing the two of you together."

"So, you did like watching. I didn't imagine it."

"I suppose not. I was pleased to see you enjoying yourself."

"Well, then …" She trailed off and gave him a coy smile before letting him twirl her again.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's company, following the others to the after party, which was more intimate than the bar had been, taking place in someone's spacious loft. They found a cozy spot on some couches with their fellow officers, sipped drinks and talked. It was highly enjoyable, even after Dr. McCoy made a seemingly grudging appearance, trudging in after Jim and scowling at them as he approached. He perched on the armrest next to Spock, the only available seat in their little group.

"I suppose you're having about as much fun as I'm about to," he grumbled. Spock looked up at him in mild surprise, at first unsure if McCoy was addressing him. But then McCoy glanced down at him from beneath an arched eyebrow.

"Jim dragged me here," he explained as though Spock had asked. "I s'pose that one's acting as your Jim for the night." He nodded at Nyota, who was on Spock's opposite side. She was engaged in conversation with someone else and hadn't heard him.

"I am here of my own accord," Spock corrected him.

"Sure y'are. Oh yeah, this sort of thing is right up yer alley … That was sarcasm, by the way."

"I am familiar with the concept."

"Hmph. You want a drink or something? I need one. Several, actually. Won't be able to get through this evening otherwise. You want something?"

"I will decline. But thank you for offering."

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental on me. I was gettin' up anyhow, thought I might as well offer. I'll be right back. Don't let anyone take my … armrest." With a grumble and a glower, he stood and headed off toward the small bar that was set up in a corner of the apartment.

"That's cute," said Nyota suddenly.

"What is?"

She nodded at McCoy's backside, and for a moment Spock wondered if her interest had shifted from Mr. Scott to the doctor.

"He's clinging to you," she said. "The only other person here he'd be comfortable with is Jim, and Jim is … otherwise occupied."

Jim was in a corner with five females who appeared to be laughing at everything he said.

"You're the only other person here who's probably as uncomfortable as he is," Nyota continued. "I think he's willing to set aside your differences for the night if you are."

"I have always been willing to set aside our differences."

"Of course you have," she said, patting his arm. She didn't believe him, but he didn't mind. He examined her, checking up on her; she still looked relaxed and content as she leaned against him and watched the crowd. She put her head on his shoulder and he made an effort not to move and disturb her.

Then a familiar voice cut through the music and the din of chatter.

"All right, all right, I'm here now. You lovelies can start the party."

A group of officers Spock knew worked in Engineering gathered around Mr. Scott and ushered him in. Spock suddenly realized the pressure on his shoulder was missing and looked to his left; Nyota had raised her head.

"Nyota –"

"What?" Her face snapped around to face him. "I wasn't looking at him."

"Perhaps you should go and speak with him."

"Perhaps you should let it go."

"But you would like to go and speak with him, that much is clear."

"I also want to stay here with you."

"You would like to go and speak with him more. You and I are close friends. There will be many opportunities to spend time together."

She said nothing and searched his eyes.

"I am not attempting to tell you what to do. I am simply trying to ensure that your decision to not be with him is not because of me."

She sighed. "Well, of course it's because of you, Spock. And I don't mean that in a bad way. I want to be with you, and you shouldn't feel guilty."

"But I can no longer give you everything you need." He canted his head. "I suppose I never could."

She smiled sadly at him. "You were great, you know."

"As were you." He looked away and saw that McCoy was approaching with a tumbler of something amber. "The doctor is returning."

"I could be a doll and give him my seat. Let you two get better acquainted." She grinned, apparently amused by the idea. Then her expression softened and she asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

Spock glanced at Mr. Scott across the room. "I am uncertain," he said simply. He met her eyes again. "But I do not wish for that to stop you. If Mr. Scott has what you need, then you should go get it."

She grinned again. "That was filthier than you intended it to be."

"You cannot know how I intended it," he pointed out.

She was quite amused by that as well, grinning broadly and looking at him with something akin to pride. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"'M I interrupting?" asked a gruff voice from above. McCoy was standing by, watching them warily.

"No, no," Nyota assured him as she stood. "I was just leaving. You may have my seat, Doctor." She gave him a little bow, then gave Spock a smile and a wave as she departed. Spock watched her go, watched the way her shimmering, short, black dress glittered in the candlelight as she moved.

McCoy dropped down next to him. "Struck out, huh?"

"Our relationship is strictly platonic now, Doctor. Besides, I believe she is intent on you being my companion for the remainder of the evening."

McCoy snorted. "It's way too early for that kinda talk. Say that again after my fifth drink, you might get a better reaction."

 

* * *

Scotty was surrounded by a crowd, regaling them with tales of Jim's impossible demands and his, Scotty's, subsequent narrow saves. He was seated in an armchair with a beer in his hand, leaning toward the assembled crowd, giving the whole thing a sense of intimacy. Nyota felt a bit like she was lurking in a doorway, eavesdropping. She didn't want to interrupt, so she remained off to the side and just listened.

"Right. Now Jim, my captain – that's him over there with those nice young ladies. Everybody wave and say 'hi, Jim'."

They all actually did it. Jim looked up at the chorus of voices singing his name, looking at first confused and then amused to see the group of strangers surrounding Scotty all waving at him. He waved back and gave Scotty a "what the fuck" sort of look, to which Scotty simply shrugged and called to him, "Your reputation precedes you, Cap'n!"

"Well, don't hold that against me, okay, guys?" Jim called back. He then winked at the crowd and went back to his own conversation.

"So, I hear Jim's voice over the comm and he says to me, he says, 'Scotty, we've got about five seconds and the whole thing's going to blow,' and I know damn well that it's going to take at least 30 seconds to get the warp engines back online. I also know damn well that my dear captain, as wonderful as he is, tends to exaggerate. Keeps us all on our toes, you know. What he doesn't know is that I've learned his language. He says we've got five seconds, means we've really got about 20."

"But you said it would take 30 to get the engines back," said a young man who was sitting at Scotty's feet. He had a slight frame and big eyes and he reminded Nyota of Pavel, but with darker, more olive-toned coloring. He seemed riveted, and if Nyota wasn't mistaken, looked as though he might be flirting. She could recognize signals from a mile off, and this kid was shooting them off like photon torpedoes.

"Aye, I did say that, didn't I?" Scotty said, rubbing his chin and looking coy. "Starships can be finicky. Only years of experience can tell you how to get the best performance out've 'em. Now, me? I know that I can get those engines back in less than 20 seconds, but the captain doesn't know that, and he needn't know it, either. The captain needs to know what the captain needs to know, and an engineer's arsenal of tricks isn't part of that list. Captains are finicky too, you know. You feed them exactly what they need to hear, meet their impossible demands at least halfway, and Bob's your uncle."

"Who's Bob?" asked the eager young man. Scotty gave him an indulgent smile.

"It's just a saying, lad, it's not important. Now, then, where was I? Right. Five-seconds-which-was-really-20. So, what I did was …" Scotty trailed off just then as his eyes darted up and landed squarely on Nyota. She smiled at him.

"Er," Scotty stammered to the crowd, his eyes locked on her now. "And-then-I-got-the-engines-back-up-and-running-and-saved-the-day-and-off-we-went-the-end. Excuse me." He rose to his feet and stumbled through the crowd, making his way to Nyota. "You again," he said with a warm smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"That's quite an audience you've got there."

"Oh, them?" He glanced back at the assembled group, who were now talking amongst themselves and looking disgruntled at his departure. "They know us. We're 'the famous _Enterprise's_ crew'. They wanted to hear a few stories, so I indulged them. No big deal. How's Spock?"

"He's fine. We're fine. Still friends. It's all good."

"I see. Sooooo … what brings you by?"

She took a step toward him. "You have something I need."

His eyebrows went up. "Oh. Well." He cleared his throat and dropped his tone to something more intimate. "Hate to keep it from you, then. It's yours for the taking, after all."

She smiled and bit her lip. They were standing awfully close and she could feel his warmth. She wanted to touch him, but not here; too many familiar eyes. She let them stand there for a moment, basking in each other's increasing arousal, then finally took his beer from him and set it down on a nearby table.

"Let's go," she whispered. "Now."

He glanced surreptitiously around as he turned toward the door and began guiding her that way with a hand on her lower back. Her dress was very low cut back there and his thumb touched her bare skin. It was like an electric shock, that first bit of contact. She shivered and arched her back just slightly.

The journey back to where Scotty was staying was nothing but flirting, both verbal and silent, little innuendos and suggestive glances. In Scotty's room, he turned the lights on to low setting and she sat on the bed to get her heels off. When she slipped her feet out of them, he approached and offered her his hand, which she took with a smile and stood, going right into his arms, draping her arms around his neck and curving her body against his.

"Certainly glad to see those stilts you call shoes go," he said, taking her waist in his hands.

"Why, because I'm actually shorter than you now?" she asked with a grin.

"Damn right! There's some strange little outdated relic of a rule in the back of my head that says a man ought to be taller than his lady. Forgive me, I know it's daft."

"What about the _Enterprise_?" she murmured, removing his hat and tossing it onto the bed.

"She forgives me for being diminutive. Only way I can get inside her and give 'er what she needs after all."

"Oh, you're naughty," she whispered, brushing her lips against his teasingly. "You know, I have to admit, I was really turned on by the way you commanded the attention of that crowd tonight."

"Bah. 'T was nothing. It's the _Enterprise_. The old girl draws a crowd wherever she goes. Me, I'm just a figurehead."

"You're such a sweet, humble man," she whispered as she cupped his face. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth slightly and exchanged breath with him, their mouths tiptoeing around each other in a maddeningly exciting dance. "Why have I never noticed before how perfect you are?"

"Never got drunk enough before, I imagine," he murmured. "I'm not perfect, lass, far from."

She could feel him now; the hardness inside his jeans. She rubbed against it deliberately.

"Miss Uhura?" Scotty whispered. She wanted to correct him, tell him it was okay to call her Nyota, but god, the way he said her last name …

"Yes, Scotty?"

"Forgive me, but … why do I get the impression I'm treading on another man's territory? I mean, you're not anyone's territory, of course, that's not what I meant, but … he's a big man, Mr. Spock is. And the first time I met him, he had no qualms about beating the livin' daylights out've a man in front of his crew for insulting his relationship with his mum, so –"

"Scotty." She silenced him with a long finger pressed to his lips. "It's okay. Really."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then gave her a single nod and said against her finger, "Yes, Miss Uhura."

"What'd he say to you?" she asked, finally dropping her hand from his mouth. "When he approached you in the bar, what did he say?"

"Spock?"

"Yeah. _Exactly_ what did he say?"

"He said … that he often notices how attentively you listen when I speak."

Nyota frowned. "He said what?"

"He said you always seem to listen to me and watch me speak with a little extra interest. I don't know what that means, I figured it was just something to do with your linguistics training, that impressive ear you've got."

That Spock would notice something like that, when not even Nyota herself had, was annoying, but hardly surprising. Was she "extra attentive" with Scotty? She had always thought his accent was beautiful. And his mouth; she loved his mouth.

"Scotty?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Uhura?"

"I think I'd like you to kiss me now."

She heard him swallow. She closed her eyes again, tilted her face up and waited, and when he finally pressed his mouth to hers, her own hunger surprised and embarrassed her. There was no slow build-up from delicate nips to greedy sucking; she went straight for the latter with a needy little groan, showing him once and for all that she had no reservations about this.

His boldness came out, then. The man in him came out. His hands explored the smooth expanse of her bare back and the firm curve of her ass, then slipped up underneath her dress, found the thin side straps of her panties and began to push them down. He left her mouth and began lowering himself to the floor, bringing her panties down as he went, finally crouching and allowing her to step out of them. He held the delicate little black thong in his hands for a moment and felt the crotch with his thumb. When he finally dropped them to the floor and straightened back up, he whispered, "Is all that 'cause of me?"

She blushed and smiled. "Are they that wet?"

" _Are_ they? You couldn't feel that?"

"Guess I just got used to it. And yes, it is all because of you."

"Well, fuck me."

He took her possessively in his arms again and kissed her hard, a move she really appreciated just then, loving that he wasn't afraid to manhandle her. He guided her backwards, and she didn't bother to look where; she trusted him. Though she did wonder why they weren't heading for the bed.

He released her and quickly removed his jacket. He reached past her and laid it on the desk they were now standing in front of. He then reached down and lifted her dress up past her hips, exposing her.

"Hop on up there for me," he said. "Sit just on the edge there."

She obeyed and then watched him drop down to his knees before her. He gently spread her legs and had a good long look at her down there while caressing her calves and thighs. With a horny little sigh, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, then another and another, and soon the kisses became licks and his tongue was wriggling in between her wet lips.

She was squirming before he'd even touched her clit. He experimented, listened to her, and quickly figured out what she liked. He slipped a couple of fingers inside her and massaged her upper wall while his tongue laved her, and soon her thighs were quivering, her hips rocking, and she couldn't keep quiet.

She spread open wide, leaned back a bit and looked down to watch. He looked so serene down there, eyes closed, mouth buried in her, his deep little hums vibrating wonderfully against her. She touched his head, stroked his hair, and his eyes opened and met hers. He held her gaze for an extended moment as he made a very deliberate, but gentle swipe over her clit with the flat of his tongue. Her body jerked, her thighs tensed, and she thought she saw a mischievous little glint in his eyes just before he closed them again.

Spock swam into her thoughts again, and this time she knew he was actually there, his mind really connecting with hers. She let it happen, didn't block anything from him, let her pleasure filter into his mind. He didn't block any of it, and while there was a hint of jealousy there in his head, there was also a great deal of arousal and interest.

 _You shouldn't be here,_ she thought. _This doesn't bother you? Feeling me with him like this?_

 _I enjoy your pleasure. I always have. I wish to be with you now. Unless you would like me to go._

 _… No. No, stay. Stay …_

Scotty slipped his tongue right inside her and she exhaled a long, drawn-out moan, leaning back a bit more and managing to perch each heel on the edge of the desk, spreading herself open even more. She imagined his tongue playing her, pulling sounds from her like an instrument, the same way it did with letters, making music out of language. She was more than happy to sing for him. In fact, she couldn't stop herself now. She knew Spock could hear her, and could hear every little moan from Scotty through her. She felt Spock's arousal increasing and she knew he was touching himself.

 _You wish to show more of yourself to him,_ Spock thought. _Do so. Show him._

 _You want me to?_

 _Yes. Yes, Nyota._

She couldn't help but moan out loud at that as she reached up and back to release the catch at the back of her neck. Her dress fell away and pooled around her hips, leaving her essentially naked. And Scotty was watching again, his boyish blue eyes taking in her breasts.

 _His reaction is favorable,_ thought Spock.

 _Very. He's sucking my clit again and he's … it's … so good._

Scotty stepped up his efforts, hooking his arms underneath her thighs and pulling them down onto his shoulders. She began to play with one of her nipples, lighting up the nerve endings there while providing him with a little show. Spock's reaction to this was quite favorable as well, so she rested some of her weight on Scotty's shoulders for balance, allowing herself to use both her hands to play with both nipples without falling backward.

"Like that?" she murmured, hefting her modest breasts in her hands as though displaying them for Scotty. "Like watching me touch myself?"

A little growl sounded, and Nyota was certain it was coming from both down below and within her own head. Scotty used his firm grip on her thighs to shift her slightly forward just a little more, affording him even better access to her most intimate parts and causing her to yelp and have to drop a hand back down to the desk to brace herself. He narrowed his focus right down, concentrating on a specific area, making Nyota's voice rise out of her in fluttering waves, making her clutch at the short hairs on the back of his head and finally making her come against his face. She knew Spock could feel it, and she let him, did everything she could to ensure that he felt every second of her climax.

 _He has produced quite an impressive orgasm in you,_ he thought.

 _Yeah … Spock … Scotty … god …_

 _He was an excellent choice. He is a very attentive lover._

"Yeah," she panted out loud, knowing Spock could still hear her. "So good … so good …" Her voice trailed off as her orgasm did, and when she began to shudder at the touch of Scotty's tongue, he backed off and rose to his feet.

"To answer your question," he said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "yes, absolutely, I do like watching you touch yourself. Silly question, really."

"Well, I had to be sure," she said, still breathless. She got up off the desk and let her dress fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tasting the remnants of herself on his lips.

He let her suck his tongue as they stumbled back toward the bed. They went down together, him crawling over her as she slinked backward, positioning herself at the bed's center. Her hands worked quickly, getting his jeans open, one hand slipping down inside to wrap around what was clearly achingly hard for her. It was hot and smooth and heavy with want, and when she rubbed at the wet slit with the pad of her thumb, he gasped against her mouth, exhaled a shuddering breath right into her and proceeded to shimmy out of his clothes as quickly as he could.

She rolled him over, onto his back, and gladly helped divest him of his jeans, underwear and socks, tossing the items carelessly away as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. She was upon him again a second after the shirt disappeared, eagerly going into his arms, straddling him and kissing him hard, little jolts of after shocks shooting through her as her still-too-sensitive wetness slid against his warm shaft. He went down onto his back again and pushed up against her as they kissed. She felt a hand slip through her hair, combing it up out of the way, and then the hand came to rest on the back of her head. His other hand went wandering down the slope of her back, up onto her ass where it stopped to cup and appreciate for a moment before slipping down between her cheeks to let a finger nudge at her asshole.

She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. "Why do guys always wanna go in there?"

He chuckled lazily as he stroked her tight little pucker. "Some of us think it's novel."

"Gay men would beg to differ, you know."

"Some straight blokes would too."

"And are you one of them? One of these jaded 'straight blokes'?"

"Eh," Scotty said as he considered his answer. "Not exactly. I mean, yes, but … not a straight bloke. Would you rather I didn't go there, then?"

She blinked at him for a moment as she worked out what he'd just said, then her smile returned and her eyes twinkled with interest. "I see."

 _Fascinating,_ Spock thought.

"No, I don't mind," she said.

He brought his finger to his mouth and thoroughly licked it before putting it back and carefully slipping it into her. She relaxed and let it in, squirming a bit on top of him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her firmly as he pushed his finger all the way inside, and she let him, allowed him to hold her still. His hips pushed up against her, rubbing his cock against her clit, which was once again beginning to crave attention. She humped against him while he gently finger-fucked her.

"Want you … inside me," she panted. She was wriggling even more now, grazing her nipples against his chest.

"This might be an awkward time to ask, Miss Uhura, but … are you …"

"I'm on something, yeah," she said urgently, looking down into his eyes. She could see what he was thinking; if she hadn't been with anyone for months, why was she still using birth control? She was thankful that Spock decided to stay quiet during these thoughts. As this was hardly the time to clarify, Scotty accepted her answer and dismissed the topic altogether, his eyes reflecting her own sense of urgency. He began to rock his hips in a deliberate, searching motion, trying to line himself up with her wet opening. She reached down and back, between her spread legs, gripped him and guided him in, her walls quivering around his head as it slipped inside.

"Another finger," she gasped, and he worked quickly, withdrawing the first finger so he could lick the second and then carefully push them both in. She grunted with the effort of allowing them inside her while accommodating his girth in her pussy at the same time, and then he was all inside her, cock completely sheathed, fingers pressed in as far as they'd go. She was full and for a moment just lay there on top of him, not moving, just feeling him throb inside her, feeling his fingers stroking, being driven nearly mad with need by the sensation of being held in place and filled up like this.

He pushed up into her even more, making her groan as he pressed against her back wall. When she tensed up, he eased off. She kissed his mouth, licked slowly inside it, as she began to rock her hips, gently fucking herself on his cock.

She shut her eyes and let it all happen. She opened her mouth wide and let him fuck it with his tongue. She grew accustomed to his presence inside her and let him rock into her, pressing further and further in each time, building up momentum. Then she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, stroked his face, his hair, his lips with her fingers, taking in his features with her lust-dazed eyes.

"You're so sexy," she whispered.

He smiled a sleepy, lopsided smile and murmured, "You're one to talk."

He withdrew his fingers, rolled them over and settled on top of her. He slipped his arms underneath her legs, spreading her open wider and sinking even deeper into her. She gasped and tensed a bit, but her body accepted him, her walls tightening around him as though clinging to him. She let her hands fall onto the bed on either side of her head; a sign of surrender. She let him have her.

He fucked her this way for a long while, at times going fast and hard, making her grunt with each inward thrust, and other times taking it slow, his thrusts deep and deliberate, pressing into her as though trying to leave his mark inside her.

He finally pulled his arms out from under her legs and took her mouth with his own as he drove fast and hard into her. She wrapped her arms around him, dragged her nails up his sweaty back and moved in time with him, the two of them rocking in unison. And Spock was still there, quiet, but fully aroused, his climax building along with Scotty's.

"Gonna come, baby?" she asked aloud.

"Yeah," Scotty panted.

 _Yes,_ Spock's mind replied.

"Want it inside you?"

 _Yes,_ Spock's mind said, and Nyota smiled, at first not knowing if he was echoing her own thoughts or replying on his own, then realizing it was a blend of both. She whispered aloud, "Yes. Yes, I want it." She saw colors pop in her head like fireworks as Spock neared climax, felt Scotty quiver as he did the same, and then Scotty let out a hard groan while Spock's mind seemed to spasm, and they both began to spill into her, each in a different, yet equally wonderful and intimate way.

Scotty was very vocal as he came, something she wasn't used to at all, but found she quite liked. She loved his voice, loved his soft breathy moans. He sounded sweet and hot and sexy and vulnerable. She clung to him, held him tight while his body shuddered. Meanwhile, every bit of pleasure Spock felt poured into her mind, making her feel as though she was coming again, and she cried out along with Scotty, her muscles clenching around him, milking every drop out of him.

And then it all died away, and Scotty lay atop her, catching his breath. He finally opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her.

"Alright, Miss Uhura?" he panted.

She smiled and cradled him in her arms, between her legs. "Yes. Fantastic."

They kissed deeply, and then he withdrew, rolled off her and fell onto his back at her side. He lay there quietly for a while with an arm resting across his forehead, eyes closed until they popped open again.

"You and Spock, are you … telepathically linked? I know it's common for Vulcans to connect with their lovers like that."

She smiled, wondering why he hadn't asked this earlier. "We are. Why? Are you worried?"

"A bit, maybe." He looked at her. "Does he know when you … you know."

Her smile broadened. "He can still tell when I come, yes."

"Bloody hell. Not that I've never done the threesome thing, but I'm usually aware of it when it happens."

She laughed and sat up. "That was not a threesome, Scotty."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious, it wasn't," she said as she stood and headed for the bathroom. "He wasn't even there."

 _You should not lie to him, Nyota._

 _Quiet, you._

"Can you talk to him like that?" Scotty called after her. "Telepathically, I mean."

"Sometimes."

"Yeah?"

She stopped in the doorway and glanced back at him. "Yeah."

He grinned knowingly. "What did he say about me?"

With another laugh, she shut the door on him, but then heard him yell, "What? He thinks I did all right, doesn't he?"

 

* * *

She lay nestled against him in the dark, head on his chest, his arm around her. A light sheet was draped over them, their skin still too hot and moist for anything heavier. She didn't know what time it was. All she knew was they were both completely fucked out now. Time for sleep. Or it should have been.

He hadn't asked, and she couldn't figure out why. She shut her eyes once, twice, three times, but each time they only popped open again.

"Aren't you curious?" she finally asked.

"'Bout what?"

"Why I'm still on birth control if I haven't been with anyone since Spock."

There was a long pause, and then, "No, I'm not curious."

"Oh … Why not?"

"Because I know why."

She raised her head to look at him, trying to read his face in the dark and failing. He peered serenely back at her, stroking her back.

"When you're ready to let go of the relationship completely, you will," he said. "There's no need to rush it. At the very least, staying on birth control was rather convenient for you and me, wasn't it?"

"That's not what you and I are about, you know. I'm not trying to rush getting over him."

"I know," he said, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, Miss Uhura."

She didn't believe him. But it was okay. She didn't mind if he thought that.

"So, you're bisexual," she said.

He chuckled. "Aye."

She grinned. "That is … intriguing."

"Ah, you ladies are always more interested in that than you like to let on."

"Oh, I'm perfectly comfortable letting on exactly how interested I am. We'll have to discuss this more sometime."

"Sometime? You mean …"

"Yes, I suppose I wouldn't mind doing this again."

He hugged her more snugly. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy to hear that."

She put her head down and closed her eyes again, finally feeling like she might be ready to drift off.

 _Did you have a pleasant evening?_

The question swam up from the depths of her consciousness, like letters bobbing in a bowl of alphabet soup.

 _Yes, it was very enjoyable,_ she replied. _But you knew that._

 _… I am pleased for you, Nyota._

She smiled in the darkness, cuddling against Scotty's warm body while Spock's consciousness floated through her mind. She was more relaxed than she had been in months.

 _Spock?_

 _Yes, Nyota?_

 _He's bisexual, you know._

 _I am aware. I was present for that part._

 _… How do you feel about threesomes? Real ones, I mean, not telepathic ones._

She could feel him smiling and could tell he wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

 _Goodnight, Nyota._

 _We'll talk about this later, then._

 _Good_ night _, Nyota._

She grinned again and said aloud, "Goodnight."

"'Night," Scotty mumbled, already half asleep.

END


End file.
